A Past Never Forgotten
by DeanWsChick17
Summary: Sam and Dean go on a hunt in search of a missing girl. Will they find her? And will Dean have enough courage to tell Sam about the death of their mother? Plz read and review! :


**A Past Never Forgotten  
**By: Jamie  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own sadly. :( Although I wish I did. (:D)  
**A/N:** I didn't really put in there if they found the girl that was missing or not. I'll leave that to your imaginations. : )  
**Reviews/Comments:** Would love them!

* * *

The gentle touch of a hand startled young Sam Winchester as he rolled over in the bed he was sleeping in. He tried to open his eyes to the bright sunlight penetrating into the dimly lit room. His older brother, Dean, was sitting at the table reading a newspaper from the local stand. The boys had a rough night that night. Being a hunter of the supernatural was tough. When he sawn him sitting there, he formed a questionable look on his face. Dean looked up.  
"What"  
"Did you tap me on the shoulder or something"  
"Yeah. Why"  
"Oh. I was just wondering why I felt somebody touch me, and I look over and you're sitting all the way over there"  
"I'm fast, that's all"  
Sam laughed as he climbed out of bed and got himself a shower and put his clothes on. He then took a seat across from Dean, who was still glancing over the paper.  
"Anything good happening?" Sam asked as he pulled out his laptop, turning it on and waiting for it to boot up.  
"Nope. Just the usual"  
"Damn. I was hoping to get some excitement today"  
Dean smiled as he flipped the page. He noticed something interesting.  
"Here's something"  
He slid the newspaper around so that Sam could look at it. He read the article. It was about this girl who mysteriously disappeared in a small town outside of Georgia.  
"Wow, this is interesting." said Sam as he turned back to his computer to look up some info on it. "Yeah, but it doesn't say how she disappeared or nothing"  
"That's what we're here for, right"  
"Yeah, you're right. I mean, we are ghost hunters aren't we"  
He cocked his head to the side. "Well, I wouldn't really say ghost hunters but, hunters of the supernatural"  
"Ok, I guess I could deal with that"  
"You better. Because that's all you'll ever be known as: Dean Winchester: Hunter of the Supernatural"  
He let out a short chuckle. He kinda liked the new status name for himself. He could hear Sam typing on his computer and knew that he was looking up information on the case. Sam was always the one who wanted to investigate more into the cases they solved. Dean, on the other hand, just wanted to have some fun. And meet hot, beautiful girls. From the expression on his face, Dean could tell that Sam had found something.  
"Ok, right here. Says girl's name was Carrie Johnson. Just like the newspaper, doesn't say what took her. All they know is that she wasn't home the next morning"  
"Hmm… that's the strangest thing I have ever heard"  
"Why would it be strange? We deal with it almost every time"  
"Yeah, But usually we know how they disappeared, what took them, or whatever"  
"True. But in this case, it's unknown. Do you not think about anything but girls?" asked Sam with a smirk on his face.  
"Yeah. I think about this"  
"Well, for someone to take me out of college with a 'Hey. Dad's missing. Let's go ghost hunting.', you sure don't give much insight on it"  
"I did not say that." protested Dean with a 'yeah I meant to say that' look.  
"Well, that's what sure sounded like"  
"Just read the rest of the info"  
Sam continued to read on as he looked at his watch and saw that it was 8:00.  
"Hey, we gotta go. It's 8:00"

* * *

With that, Sam shut down his computer, gathered his things and followed him out to the '67 Chevy Impala, which was in desperate need of some WD-40 around the doors. On their way to Georgia, they grabbed a bite to eat at the local restaurant about 5 miles from where they just left the motel. As Sam ate his eggs, he couldn't help but glance up at Dean.  
"What"  
"Just thinking about something"  
"What is it"  
"Nothing. I'll be surprised if this isn't someone you know just like all them other times we've solved something like this where you knew the girl's friend"  
Dean couldn't help but laugh at this.  
"Well, what if I do"  
Sam put his head in his hands.  
"I didn't say I did. Yet"  
He gave a wink to the nearest girl that was sitting by them. Sam just shook his head and smiled. After they ate, they headed on their way to Georgia. "How much more we have till we get there?" asked Sam, looking over to his brother.  
"One more hour maybe"  
He nodded. "What do you think could've taken her"  
"I don't know. But whatever it is, sure doesn't sound good"  
"Well of course it doesn't sound good. Nothing we come in contact's gonna sound good." responded Sam defensively.  
"You're right"  
"I'm always right. Gotta remember, I've been in college for two years. I know these things"  
While trying to watch the road, Dean took one hand off the wheel and smacked him lightly upside the head.  
"OW! What the hell was that for"  
"For being a smart ass at a time like this. That's what it was for"

* * *

Sam sighed as he looked out the window. About an hour later, they were in the outskirts of Georgia, where the incident occurred. They tracked down the girl's home address and drove to her house to hopefully talk to someone. When they arrived, they walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and red eyes where she had been crying, answered the door. "Yes? Can I help you"  
"Ah, yes. My name's Sam. This is my brother Dean. We're here to ask a few questions about the disappearing of…" He looked at her a few minutes and could tell that she had been crying, and that the girl who disappeared was her daughter. "…your daughter. Do you know what might've taken her"  
She shook her head and motioned for them to come inside. When they walked in, they sat on the couch while she sat in a chair across from the couch. On the table beside, there were a whole lot of Kleenexes sitting there where she wiped away her tears. "So, you have no idea what took her?" asked Dean with a questioning look.  
"No. All I know is that she went outside and never came back"  
"Hmm… mind if we look around outside and see where the evanescence took place"  
She nodded as the boys stood up and headed outside, walking to where it might've happened."This is strange. How can someone walk out of a house, and never return?" asked Sam as he walked around, moving bushes and leaves out of his way.  
"Ya got me." Close by, he heard a noise that sounded like someone rustling through the bushes. He held out a hand to stop Sam.  
"You hear that"  
Sam stopped and listened for a moment, also hearing the sound. "Yeah"  
Luckily for them, he remember to bring a gun. He pulled it out and aimed in the direction of the noise. They heard it again and fired one time. Nothing happened. They fired again. This time, something popped out of the trees and scattered to the other side.  
"Sam"  
At the sound of his name, Sam fired a shot at the side the object scurried to. Unfortunately, he didn't hit anything.  
"Shit!" swore Dean as he looked everywhere. No sign of anything, anywhere. They kept a close ear out for anymore noises. A few minutes later, they didn't hear anything. They walked back to the house and knocked on the door. The woman answered again. Dean spoke up.  
"We tried to look for something. Well, we did see something, tried to shoot it, but we lost it"  
A frown formed on the woman's face. "We're gonna go look up some more information on it and we'll get back to you"

* * *

And with that, he gave her a charming smile and tugged at Sam's jacket to get him to follow back to the car. Once they were back on the road, with Metallica playing in the background, they talked more about the inquest. Sam was typing on his laptop.  
"Hey, I found something else"  
"What"  
"It says here that the girl went out to go for a walk in the woods near her home when all of a sudden, she was grabbed at the waist by something indistinguishable, and was never seen again. Her friend, Angela Matthews was with her the night of the incident." He turned to Dean. "Think we could go talk to her"  
"Couldn't hurt"  
He then looked up the directions. Turns out, it was closer than they thought. When they arrived, they found her swinging on the porch. They parked the car, got out and walked up to where she was. "Hi. I'm Dean. This is my brother, Sam. We're here to ask about your friend Carrie who vanished not too long ago"  
"What do you want to know"  
"Do you know how she might've got.. I don't know, let's say, kidnapped that day"  
"Yeah. I was with her the day it happened"  
Dean nodded to Sam to let him know that he should get a notepad out and jot some notes.  
"What happened?" he asked, kneeling in front of her.  
"Well, we were out in the woods that night and we were just walking. When all of a sudden, she just, wasn't there anymore. I couldn't see what got her or nothing"  
He nodded as he looked at Sam. Sam nodded back, letting him know that he got down everything they just said.  
"Well, we were just out there, and we think we saw what got your friend. We tried to shoot at it, but it got away. We're gonna try to see if we can catch it again sometime today. Do you know if she's dead or not"  
She shook her head. "Of course you wouldn't. What am I saying?" He shook his head. "Well we're going to try to find out what happened and we'll get back with you when we do"  
"Thanks. I really appreciate it." She smiled.  
"No problem. Oh, and one more thing. Do you know if she had a boyfriend or did she have one"  
She just shook her head "no". He nodded, smiled back and stood up, nudging Sam to follow him.

* * *

He gave her a quick smile, then headed back to the car with Dean, and they found the nearest hotel they could find. Once they were there, Sam set up his laptop while Dean just laid on the bed, thinking about that night their mom died. Sam looked up from his computer and noticed him laying on the bed face up. He figured he must be thinking real hard about something so he just went back to hisresearch.

* * *

Minutes passed by and Sam had fell asleep on the table next to the laptop, it still on. Dean was stilllaying on the bed, thinking. He figured he should tell Sam about that horrible night and the horrible tragedy that happened to their mom when he was just a baby. "Sam?" said Dean as he gently shook him.  
"Hmm..?" replied Sam as he groggily rose up from where he was sleeping.  
"There's something I've gotta tell you"  
"What about"  
"It's about…" It took him a little while to spit out the last word, it hurt him so much. "…Mom"  
This caught his attention immediately as he sat up and stared at Dean, waiting for an answer.  
"Well, I know you don't remember this because you were a baby and I was only 5 when it happened, but, Mom died"  
Tears started to well up in Sam's eyes as this news sunk into him. "How"  
This hurt Dean more than it did Sam just to say it. "The same way that Jess did"  
Sam's mouth hung open in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I can't believe this"  
"Well, believe it." said Dean with a frown. "The next thing I knew, me, dad, and you were outside watching our house go up in flames. From then on, he left, we were on our own and here we are today"  
"And you waited this long to tell me because"  
"I didn't want you to get hurt if I told you earlier. Especially with what you were going through; college, Jessica, you know"  
Sam shook his head in understanding.  
"You're my little brother, Sammy. Even though you're older in age now, you'll always be my little brother and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you"  
A smile found it's way to Sam's face. Dean was right. He was his little brother and he knew how much he cared for him, even though he didn't show it much.

* * *

The next day, they set out for the hunt of the missing girl. They went to the same place they did before. First, stopping by for breakfast. When they arrived at the site, they grabbed every weapon they could get their hands on. They were bound to catch this thing, even if it killed them. They stood quietly, listening for any rustling. A sound was heard near a pile of bushes. Both of them pointed their guns at it and just waited for another one. There came another sound from the same area. The brothers both shot at the same time. Nothing happened.  
"Damn it. Where the hell are you?" Dean called out to who or whatever they were searching for. Sam, who was a few feet ahead of him, turned to face him.  
"I don't think we're gonna find him/her/it"  
Just then, something grabbed Sam.  
"Sam!"  
Dean ran over to where Sam was attacked.  
"Sam? Sam." he called over and over, trying to see where his brother went. He then heard a faint noise, as if someone were calling out to him.  
"Sam." he recalled breathlessly. He ran, throwing aside the branches that got in his way. There, he found Sam lying on the ground, all scratched up and bleeding. It didn't take him long to rush over to help him up. "You ok"  
"Yeah, I think." replied Sam weakly.  
"Can you stand"  
"Yeah"  
He helped him up as he asked where it went.  
"This way"  
They both ran in the direction that Sam pointed. In the distance was what they were looking for.  
"Got the salt?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah." replied Dean as he reached in his pocket and grabbed the salt, throwing it onto their object in sight as they got closer. This was used to slow whatever they needed to destroy, down to where they could attack it.  
"Ready?" said Dean as he raised up his gun, ready to shoot. But he wanted to know if Sam was ready or not before he shot so that they could shoot at the same time just to make sure they got it.  
"Ready." replied Sam as he held up his gun in aim.  
"Aim"  
"Fire." said the boys in unison; and off went the guns, using all the ammo until it was gone. "Did we get it"  
"Yeah I think so"  
They walked over and kicked the dead corpse to see if it was still alive or not. It was dead, for good. "It's gone"  
"Good." said Sam with a sigh of relief.  
"Let's go so we can get you cleaned up. You look like hell"

* * *

Sam laughed a little as they headed back to the car to find their next hunt, never forgetting about the past that still haunted them today.


End file.
